Pokemon: Super Rising Lightning
by Thunder1
Summary: Thunder has lived in the forest hidden away from the evils in the world. He's heard stories about creatures called magicians, and the Flash-borns, and he never left the safely of his home. Now, when his sister is murdered, he sees Raikou in his dreams, telling him that he can save the world from evil. Now, Thunder sets off on his quest to save the Pokemon world before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: What's up everyone?**

**Me: It's time for a new story!**

**Thunder: Again?**

**Me: Yes. I've been watching this person on YouTube play ****_Pokemon: Super Rising Thunder_****, and well, I love it. It's dark and evil, and my kind of a game! So, I'm making one my own way called: ****_Pokemon: Super Rising Lightning_****. And it will be awesome, I hope so anyway. XD. And I hope everyone likes this story and enjoys.**

**Thunder: I'm sure they will.**

**Shade: Maybe.**

**Me: Blah. Anyway, let's start.**

**XXX**

Prologue

In Pikachu Village, there lived a small group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. A small Pichu, smaller than most, with orange fur, showing that he was a shiny, with odd markings, lightning bolt markings in his fur, also with a green head band on his head with a white Poke Ball in the middle of it, was dreaming. Dreaming he was in some sort of strange place. The place was that was wonder. The Pichu was standing on gground, what looked like rock, but the place around him was a dark blue color with little white things, stars maybe, around him.

"_Hello there little Pichu," _a voice called out to the young Pokemon. _"I have been watching you for some time now."_

"Who are you?" the Pichu asked, looking around for the owner of the voice. "Why can't I see you?"

"_You'll see me in good time little one. For now, I must tell you something."_

"What's that?"

"_There is a great evil that is coming young Pichu. And, it is up to you to save the world of Pokemon from this evil that is to come."_

The small Pokemon jumped back in shock, his eyes wide in surprise and fear. "Me?! But I'm just a Pichu! How an I save the world of Pokemon?!"

"_Yes, you are indeeed a Pichu. A very young one at that, but, I see in you, the power to save the Pokemon world from the dark times that are to come. You, little Pichu, and only you, have what it takes to save the world from the evil that is to come."_

"But what is this evil?"

"_You will know when the time is right. Now, little one, what is your name?"_

"My name?" the Pichu asked.

"_Yes, little one. Your name?"_

"My name," the small Pokemon began, "is Thunder."

"_Well, Thunder, it is time for you to wake up from your dream. You and I will meet again soon. For now, fare well little Pichu, and good luck.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh my God!  
**

**Thunder: What?**

**Me: The person that made _Pokemon: Super Rising T____hunder_ likes my story! ^^. I'm so happy!**

**Thunder: That's great!  
**

**Shade: Don't you have some reviews to do?  
**

**Me: ..Oops! Right!**

** Dragoliched - You'll see who's talking to Thunder sooner or later, don't worry! I'm lad you like the story so far! ^^.**

**Perri Lightfoot- You dunno how much your review means! You, the person who made; Pokemon: Super Rising Thunder, you are awesome. That game looks so awesome! I have yet to play it myself, but it's very cool! You my friend are awesome for making a game like that! I do hope that you'll continue reading and liking this little story! ^^. Maybe even make a game based on it? XDD. I'm kidding of course. But it would be cool to see a follow-up to your game. Once again, thanks for the review, and awesome game! ^^**

**Now, let's start guys.**

**XXX**

**C****hapter 1**

"Thunder, Thunder, wake up!" a voice called, poking me trying to wake me.

I opened one eye to see who had woke me from my sleep. I saw my older sister, Sprarkles, a normal colored Pichu, looking down at me.

"Sparkles?" I asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad said that today we're finally old enough to see the great Black One!"

"Really?!" I jumped to my back paws. "We get to see the Great Black One?"

"Yeah!" Sparkles nodded, jumping up and down on her back paws. "They said we can go later on today after dinner tonight."

"Wow! Really? I can't wait for tonight!"

"Nor can I! Come on, let's go out and play around," Sparkles said.

I gave a nod and followed his sister.

XXX

"Thunder! Sparkles!" a voice called.

My sister and I looked up from where we were playing in the village's small river. It wasn't as it use to be. It use to be full and many Pokemon would go out and play in the water from the stories our mother and father told us. Now, there was barely any water in it, just like the food. Sparkles and I still played in what little water was left, careful not to play around in it too much.

Our mother, Shock, a shiny Pikachu, came over to us. "It's time to see the Great Black One."

"Alright!" Sparkles jumped up and down again. "I can't believe it! We finally get to see the Great Black One, Thunder!"

"I know!" I was just as happy as my sister was. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sparkles and I ran off, leaving our mother to run after us.

XXXX

Sparkles and I were sitting behind the Pikachu and Raichu in the village, next Mom, and Dad, a normal colored Pikachu named Lightning. The two of us were so small we couldn't even see the Great Black One, or the Elder of our village. A normal colored Pikachu by the name of Zap.

"My fellow 'Chus," Zap began, looking around at each of us. "As the days go on, we continue to get less and less food. Less and less water too. Thunder and Sparkles are our only Pichu, our last bit of blood that will continue the village. With food and water getting harder and harder to find, we need to pray to the Great Black One in this time of need..."

"I can't see the Great Black One, Thunder! But, boy does he sound cool!" Sparkles said, turning around to look at me.

I gave a small nodded, feeling bad that nor I or my sister could see The Great Black One. We've been waiting so long to see him too.

"Yeah, no kidding! Just wait til we're Pikachu! Then we'll be able to see him!"

Lightning glanced back at us. "Be quiet it, both of you! Zap is speaking!"

Sparkles pinned her ears back. "Sorry Dad."

I copied my sister, looking at the ground. "Yeah, sorry Dad."

"I should think so."

My sister turned around and looked at me once again. "Thunder?" she whispered.

I looked over at her. "What's up sis?"

"You know how Zap said that we have little food everyday?"

I nodded. "Yeah.."

"Why don't you and I go out and get food for everyone? We can show 'em that even thoug we're Pichu, we can do grown up things too!"

I stared at my sister, eyes wide in shock. "But you heard the stories! What about the Flash-Born? And other Pokemon?"

Sparkles rolled her eyes. "The stories about Flash-Born? It's just that. _Stories_. Stories that Mom and Dad try to scare us with. Now, I'm going with or without you. See you Thunder."

With that, she turned and ran off.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this.. Sparkles, wait!" I called and ran after her.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's the next chapter.. Took forever to type on my iPod, but I did it!**

**Thunder: And it's still pretty good.**

**Me: Yeah, thanks..**

**Shade: Pfft. He's lying you know.**

**Thunder: I am not!**

**Me: ...Anyway..**

**Thunder: Right, don't forget to review everyone! See ya next up-date!**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
